


First Kiss

by Feekins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Short & Sweet, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feekins/pseuds/Feekins
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr about a month ago when I first got into Gotham. It's both the first thing I wrote for this series and the first real fanficcy thing I've posted in 10 or so years. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

 

Their first kiss is far from picturesque or perfect.

Teeth accidentally clatter, making both of them flinch. Graceless lips move together, working their way through this new territory through trial and error - after all, they both have so much to learn about this sort of thing. It’s so wet and snotty, and Oswald can’t stop crying, but this only makes Ed press in closer. They finally break when the smaller man starts sobbing in earnest. Ed holds Oswald, doesn’t comment on how fiercely the other is clinging to him, can’t care less about the wetness seeping into his lapel. He just holds him, warm and firm, pressing kisses into messy black hair.

He can’t believe how long it took for him to realize his second chance at love had been right there in front of him all along. He feels terrible about it, knowing how deeply the then-unrequited affection must have been hurting Oswald. That’s why, in this moment, Ed holds him as close as he can, prompts him to lift his head so he can come in for another softer, slower kiss.

He knows all’s been forgiven when he hears a thick laugh and feels Oswald’s mouth grinning against his.


End file.
